marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
List
Dr. List was a scientist who works for HYDRA. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle Wolfgang von Strucker had Doctor List stationed at the research facility in Sokovia during its civil protests to wait for the arrival of the Chitauri Scepter. When it arrived, List used the scepter to activate Chitauri Guns for usage. Ultimately, he was asked to learn how that energy interacted with human beings whom he had convinced would receive power equal to Iron Man or the Avengers. He told the protesters that if they consented, he would make sure that the constant revolutions would end. Among those who volunteered were the twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff; they were particularly fascinating to List because he wanted to document how their relationship affected the possibility of their gaining power. Captain America: The Winter Soldier After Project Insight failed, Doctor List and Wolfgang von Strucker oversaw two HYDRA test subjects Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff with superhuman abilities. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Aftershocks" Following the death of Daniel Whitehall, the head of HYDRA's activities in his part of the world, Doctor List was sent to the United States to meet with the four ranking HYDRA operatives in the region on behalf of Strucker. He proposed a competition between the four of them, whichever one could bring S.H.I.E.L.D. out of hiding would get take over Whitehall's position. "Afterlife" Phil Coulson mentioned to Hunter that he had Dr. List followed by Agent Peterson for the last six months to gather information about what he was up to. Peterson found that Dr. List was recruiting people for the purpose of seeing if they could gain powers. "The Frenemy of My Enemy" Dr. List began to track down spikes in quantum entanglement, suspecting a superhuman teleporter to be at work. His search led him all over the world, one of his victims being an inactive Inhuman named Ethan. List was later approached by Bakshi, accompanied by Deathlok and became suspicious of how he escaped the massacre of HYDRA leaders. Bakshi smoothly talked his way out of trouble by insinuating that List may have ordered the hit himself since he had acquired more power in HYDRA. Bakshi then inquired as to List's interests in superhumans and recommended upgrading their brainwashing techniques. List then received another appearance of the teleporter in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and sent Bakshi, Deathlok and a HYDRA squad to investigate. "The Dirty Half Dozen" ''To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker - Leader. **Daniel Whitehall - Ally. **The Sheikh - Ally. **The Baroness - Ally. **The Banker - Ally. **Octavian Bloom - Ally. *Wanda Maximoff - Ally. *Pietro Maximoff - Ally. *Mike Peterson/Deathlok - Enemy. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - Enemy. **Nick Fury - Enemy. *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy and killer. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (First appearance) - Henry Goodman **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Henry Goodman **''Avengers: Endgame'' (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Henry Goodman ***"Aftershocks" ***"Afterlife" (Mentioned only) ***"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ***"The Dirty Half Dozen" ***"S.O.S. Part Two" (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **"Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle" Behind the scenes *Henry Goodman was uncredited for his appearance in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' AOU Prelude This Scepter'd Isle 13.jpg ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' DoctorList1-CATWS.png Von Strucker Scepter.jpg Catws_07425.jpg Strucker_List.png Strucker_doctor.png ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Aftershocks" List-Council_2.jpg List-Council_1.jpg List_AoS.PNG Dr-List-Phone-Aftershocks.jpg "The Frenemy of My Enemy" List_corpse.png "The Dirty Half Dozen" ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Captain America characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:HYDRA agents Category:HYDRA scientists Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased